Get Smart
For other uses, see Get Smart (disambiguation) Get Smart is the TV-series with Max, 99, The Chief.... Episodes Season 1 *1.01- Mr Big *1.02- Diplomat's Daughter *1.03- School Days *1.04- Our Man in Toyland *1.05- Now You See Him... Now You Don't *1.06- Washington 4, Indians 3 *1.07- KAOS in CONTROL *1.08- The Day Smart Turned Chicken *1.09- Satan Place *1.10- Our Man in Leotards *1.11- Too Many Chiefs *1.12- My Nephew the Spy *1.13- Aboard the Orient Express *1.14- Weekend Vampire *1.15- Survival of the Fattest *1.16- Double Agent *1.17- Kisses for KAOS *1.18- The Dead Spy Scrawls *1.19- Back to the Old Drawing Board *1.20- All in the Mind *1.21- Dear Diary *1.22- Smart, the Assassin *1.23- I'm Only Human *1.24- Stakeout on Blue Mist Mountain *1.25- The Amazing Harry Hoo *1.26- Hubert's Unfinished Symphony *1.27- Ship of Spies (1) *1.28- Ship of Spies (2) *1.29- Shipment to Beirut *1.30- The Last One in is a Rotten Spy Season 2 *2.01- Anatomy of a Lover *2.02- Strike While the Agent is Hot *2.03- A Spy for a Spy *2.04- The Only Way to Die *2.05- Maxwell Smart, Alias Jimmy Ballantine *2.06- Casablanca *2.07- The Decoy *2.08- Hoo Done It *2.09- Rub-a-Dub-Dub . . .Three Spies in a Sub *2.10- The Greatest Spy on Earth *2.11- Island of the Darned *2.12- Bronzefinger *2.13- Perils in a Pet Shop *2.14- The Whole Tooth and . . . *2.15- Kiss of Death *2.16- It Takes One to Know One *2.17- Someone Down Here Hates Me *2.18- Cutback at CONTROL *2.19- The Man from YENTA *2.20- The Mummy *2.21- The Girls from KAOS *2.22- Smart Fit the Battle of Jericho *2.23- Where-What-How-Who Am I? *2.24- The Expendable Agent *2.25- How to Succeed in the Spy Business Without Really Trying *2.26- Appointment in Sahara *2.27- Pussycats Galore *2.28- A Man Called Smart (1) *2.29- A Man Called Smart (2) *2.30- A Man Called Smart (3) Season 3 *3.01- *3.02- *3.03- *3.04- *3.05- *3.06- *3.07- *3.08- *3.09- *3.10- *3.11- *3.12- *3.13- *3.14- *3.15- *3.16- *3.17- *3.18- *3.19- *3.20- *3.21- *3.22- *3.23- *3.24- *3.25- *3.26- Season 4 *4.01- *4.02- *4.03- *4.04- *4.05- *4.06- *4.07- *4.08- *4.09- *4.10- *4.11- *4.12- *4.13- *4.14- *4.15- *4.16- *4.17- *4.18- *4.19- *4.20- *4.21- *4.22- *4.23- *4.24- *4.25- *4.26- Season 5 *5.01- *5.02- *5.03- *5.04- *5.05- *5.06- *5.07- *5.08- *5.09- *5.10- *5.11- *5.12- *5.13- *5.14- *5.15- *5.16- *5.17- *5.18- *5.19- *5.20- *5.21- *5.22- *5.23- *5.24- *5.25- *5.26- Season 6 (1995) *6.01- Pilot *6.02- Casino Evil *6.03- Goodbye Ms. Chip *6.04- Shoot Up the Chart *6.05- Passenger 99 *6.06- Wurst Enemies *6.07- Liver Let Die Out Season *?.01- Get Smart, Again! Cast *Don Adams ... Maxwell Smart - Agent 86 / ... (138 episodes, 1965-1970) *Barbara Feldon ... Agent 99 / ... (131 episodes, 1965-1970) *Edward Platt ... Chief / ... (128 episodes, 1965-1970) *Robert Karvelas ... Larabee / ... (87 episodes, 1965-1970) *Rose Michtom ... Woman at the Airport / ... (36 episodes, 1965-1970) *Bernie Kopell ... Siegfried (14 episodes, 1966-1969) *David Ketchum ... Agent 13 (13 episodes, 1966-1967) *King Moody ... Shtarker / ... (10 episodes, 1966-1969) *Stacy Keach Sr. ... Carlson (10 episodes, 1966-1967) *Red ... Fang - Agent K-13 (9 episodes, 1965-1966) *Milton Selzer ... Parker (7 episodes, 1965-1966) *Victor French ... Agent 44 / ... (7 episodes, 1965-1966) *Richard Gautier ... Hymie (6 episodes, 1966-1968) *Bryan O'Byrne ... Hodgkins / ... (5 episodes, 1965-1970) *Ralph Manza ... Finster / ... (5 episodes, 1967-1970) *William Schallert ... Admiral Hargrade / ... (5 episodes, 1967-1970) *Howard Caine ... Bediyoskin / ... (4 episodes, 1965-1967) *Jane Dulo ... 99's Mother (4 episodes, 1968-1969) *Paul Hahn ... Holloway / ... (4 episodes, 1967-1969) *Leonard Strong ... Lin Chan / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1968) *Robert Cornthwaite ... Professor Windish (3 episodes, 1965) *Oscar Beregi Jr. ... Beastmaster / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1970) *Harry Basch ... KAOS Leader / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1969) *John Myhers ... Otto Hurrah / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1967) *Joey Forman ... Harry Hoo / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1968) *Ellen Weston ... Dr. Steele / ... (3 episodes, 1967-1968) *Peter Frank ... Le Mans / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1969) *Fabian Dean ... Bartender / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1970) *Andre Philippe ... Hubert / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1969) *Eddie Ryder ... Hathaway / ... (3 episodes, 1968-1970) *Len Lesser ... Luden / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1967) *Sid Haig ... Bruce / ... (3 episodes, 1967-1970) *Marc London ... Agent 24 / ... (3 episodes, 1967) *John Doucette ... Colonel Von Klaus / ... (3 episodes, 1968-1969) *Stuart Nisbet ... Corrigan / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1969) *Byron Morrow ... Agent 37 / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1967) *George Sawaya ... Werewolf / ... (3 episodes, 1970) *Gordon Jump ... Hobson / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1967) *Don Ross ... Agent 52 / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1969) *Karen Arthur ... Agent 38 / ... (3 episodes, 1967-1969) *Leonard Bremen ... Bartender / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1969) *Don Rickles ... Sid Krimm / ... (3 episodes, 1968-1969) *Eddie Hice ... Blindfolded Accountant / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1968) *Harold J. Stone ... Captain Groman (2 episodes, 1966) *Kurt Kreuger ... Auerbach (2 episodes, 1970) *Joseph Sirola ... Harvey Satan / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Alice Ghostley ... Naomi Farkas / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Ted de Corsia ... Mr. Natz / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *H.M. Wynant ... Frank Valentine / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1970) *Than Wyenn ... Cortez / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Victor Sen Yung ... Abe Fu Yung / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1970) *Judy Dan ... Susie Hayakawa / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *Frank De Vol ... Carleton (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Irwin Charone ... Prof. Whitaker / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Maudie Prickett ... Aunt Bertha / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1970) *Philip Roth ... Dimitri / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1967) *Harry Bartell ... Dietrich / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *Jim Boles ... Dr. Ratton (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *Arlene Golonka ... Zelda (2 episodes, 1968) *Lyn Peters ... Dr. Canyon / ... (2 episodes, 1968) *Keith Hefner ... KAOS Agent (2 episodes, 1969) *Henry Brandon ... Belasco / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1969) *Richard Karlan ... Bruno / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Vic Tayback ... Jamal / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *Gregg Palmer ... KAOS Agent / ... (2 episodes, 1966) *Julie Bennett ... Stewardess / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1970) *Ronald Long ... Leadside / ... (2 episodes, 1969-1970) *Ella Edwards ... Miss Hoskins (2 episodes, 1969) *Jim MacGeorge ... Stan Laurel (2 episodes, 1970) *Patti Gilbert ... Miss Magruder / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1968) *Lee Kolima ... Bobo (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Anthony Eustrel ... Hillary Conrad / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Dick Wilson ... Creevley / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Paul Lukather ... Baccardo (2 episodes, 1966) *Lynn Borden ... Girl / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Lewis Charles ... Lopez the Spy / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Del Moore ... Admiral Crichton / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Diahn Williams ... Bohrman / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Dort Clark ... KAOS Hood / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1968) *Martin Ashe ... Agent 42 / ... (2 episodes, 1967) *Angelique Pettyjohn ... Charlie Watkins / ... (2 episodes, 1967) *Larry Vincent ... Farley / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1969) *Dick Yarmy ... Brady / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1969) *Ann Prentiss ... Nancy (2 episodes, 1968) *Henry Corden ... Big Eddie Little / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *Allan Kent ... Delivery Man / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *John S. Ragin ... Kendall (2 episodes, 1969) *Joseph Mell ... Preminger / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1969) *Tim Herbert ... Attendant / ... (2 episodes, 1966) *Judith McConnell ... Princess Marta / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1970) *Billy Barty ... Marco / ... (2 episodes, 1969-1970) *Al Molinaro ... Agent 44 (2 episodes, 1969) *Vito Scotti ... Dante / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1970) *Maurice Marsac ... Louis / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1968) *Edward Colmans ... Don Carlos / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1967) *Ted Knight ... Hans Frome / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *John Francis ... Agent X40 / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Patricia Ann Conway ... Operator / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1970) *Robert Easton ... Maestro (2 episodes, 1968) *Victor Bozeman ... Penwick / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *Sid Grossfeld ... Motorcycle Cop (2 episodes, 1969) *Bill Oberlin ... W. C. Fields / ... (2 episodes, 1970) *E.J. Schuster ... Oliver Hardy (2 episodes, 1970) *Don Brodie ... Costume Man / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Poupée Bocar ... Esperanza / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1969) *Owen Bush ... Bartender / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1969) *Nicholas Georgiade ... Marcus / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1970) *John Fiedler ... Felix / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Alan Oppenheimer ... Agent 498 / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1968) *Charles Bateman ... Chuck Armstrong / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *Grant Sewell ... KAOS Announcer (2 episodes, 1967) *Hedley Mattingly ... Chief Inspector Sparrow (2 episodes, 1970) *Murray Alper ... Contact Man / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Roy Dean ... Bobby / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Jack Gilford ... Simon the Likeable (2 episodes, 1969) *Marcel Hillaire ... Duval (2 episodes, 1970) *Larry Gallery ... Jury Foreman / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Dana Elcar ... Kruger (2 episodes, 1969) *James Komack ... Gunman (2 episodes, 1968) *Johnny Carson ... Herald / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1968) *Alex Rocco ... Gaucho / ... (2 episodes, 1967) *Bill Dana ... Agent Quigley / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *James Caan ... Rupert of Rathskeller (2 episodes, 1969)